


Nico Loses a Bet

by Chris610b



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 15:41:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12609952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chris610b/pseuds/Chris610b
Summary: Superbowl parties are fun, even more so when people make bets. But Nico didn't think his would lose! Now he's Will's personal servant for 72 hours and Will isn't going to go easy on him.





	Nico Loses a Bet

“Do I have to?” Nico whined from behind the divider in the room.   
“You’re the one that made the bet. I just agreed to it. It's not my fault they lost.” this answer made Nico pout more.  
“Well no one else who lost is doing this!”   
If he had known Will was going to make him wear...this...he would’ve never have suggested the bet. Or at least not one with such a humiliating punishment. Nico looked at the scanty little maids dress and apron Will had saved for him, nose wrinkling as he slipped it on.   
“No underwear.” Will reminded him. With a sigh, Nico slipped his boxers off, the cold air against his bare ass.   
Nico walked back around to face his boyfriend. Or maybe ex boyfriend. He hadn’t decided if this was bad enough yet.   
Will’s eye hungrily roamed Nico’s body, taking in the sight of him in a lacey french maids uniform with his legs bare and delicious looking.   
“I am not wearing this for 3 days.” Nico crossed his arms.   
“Of course not.” Will agreed.  
“Thank fuck.”  
“You’ll be naked sometimes.” Nico smacked Will’s arm. “Come on, silly boy. Back to the party.” Will dragged Nico back to the living room where the rest of the party was. Nico looked at the tv playing the last words of the announcer as the team in the background cheered. He noticed Annabeth reclining on the couch, eyes half lidded as she stroked percy’s hair, who was between her thighs. Of course Annabeth wouldn’t have chosen the losing team, especially when Percy agreed to go down on her every night for a week.   
Nico’s attention was recaptured when Jason let out a whistle.   
“Damn. You look fucking hot.” Jason looked Nico up and down and turned to Will. “Would you mind if I borrowed him soon?” Will smirked and shrugged.   
“If I don't use him the whole 72 hours.”   
Nico flushed pink, oddly aroused at the way they were talking about him like he was a toy. Will looked at Nico, glancing down at the growing bulge.   
“Oh! That reminds me.” Will went back to their bedroom, rummaged around, and came back with a small metal contraption. Nico gulped.   
“Skirt up, slut.” Jason chuckled. Nico blushed harder, but lifted the front of his skirt all the same.   
Will knelt down, locking the little metal cage around Nico’s cock, restraining him and forcing his erection down.   
Nico whined. “Will, please…”   
Will pulled him close, lips brushing his ear. “You do as I say, slave.” Will grabbed the cage and shook it slightly, earning a breathy whine from the small brunette. “And I say chastity.” Will let go of Nico, stepping back to look him over again.   
Nico crossed his arms. This was going to be torture.


End file.
